watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wrench (character)
Wrench is a main character in Watch Dogs 2. Summary Wrench is a hacker affiliated with DedSec and works alongside Marcus, Sitara, Horatio and Josh. He is the group's engineer and "fixer". Wrench also likes looking for trouble and likes a good fight. Between Haum Sweet Haum and Robot Wars he owned his own robot, Wrench Jr. Even though he is loud-mouthed and animated, he apparently had a troubled childhood with debilitating shyness, leading him to build an electronic mask. In the mission Motherload, he is playable. It is also revealed that he likes rock music. Biography :This section is under construction and needs to be expanded. You can help by expanding it. Appearance Wrench's mask and mechanical goggles appear to "blink" emotes and various eye expressions, and the mask provides a voice modulator that gives his voice a more robotic tone. The goggles can also project multiple pixelated symbols and appear to be made of many small, square shaped bulbs. Wrench also has a series of tattoos on his arms with a white sketch of the "y u no" meme on the right side of his jacket, and an "anarchy" symbol tattooed on his neck. He has additional tattoos on his stomach and back, which are visible when he attends Swelter Skelter in costume during Looking Glass Wrench is temporarily deprived of his mask during W4TCHED and his face is revealed. He has an unexplained reddish blotch above his left eye (possibly a bruise or a port wine stain birthmark), light brown hair and green eyes. Personality He seems to have a wild and humorous personality, as seen in a cutscene where he is trying to get a chip from a toaster; instead of properly taking it apart he smashes it with a sledgehammer instead. However, he appears to also be one of the more aggressive members of DedSec, as seen in the World Premiere trailer in which one of his dialogue to Marcus says that they are at war with everyone, including puppies. His aggression extends to his strategic thinking - during False Profits, he suggests making up a lie about the New Dawn church to discredit them before Sitara and Marcus counter that the risks would outweigh the rewards. He has an affinity for spikes or a punk aesthetic, as seen by his choice in clothing. He has gone to some parties in his life sipping beer under his mask. Some people say they actually have seen him without the mask but he prefers to deny it. According to an in-game audio log, the FBI developed a psychological profile of him and determined him to have a troubled, possibly traumatic childhood. As such, he is socially awkward around women, has trouble conveying his emotions, and wears his trademark mask as a "billboard" to show how he feels. In another in-game audio log found in the original hacker space, Horatio mentions that Wrench wears his mask to dodge CTOS's facial recognition, but probably has a deeper reason such as hiding from a dangerous past. Skills and Abilities * High Intelligence: He is extraordinarily intelligent, despite him having anarchistic outbursts. He was able to re-modify a robot into Wrench Jr. ** Hacking Skills: Like any DedSec member, he is a very skilled hacker. He even has a profiler of his own. ** Master Strategist: He has shown some great instances in which where he comes up with brilliant plans. * Combat Skills: Despite being scrawny, he is a brutal combatant, utilizing a form of spec ops that involves weapons which case explosions. This is most likely akin to his violent & anarchistic personality. He seems to favor lethal weaponry over Marcus's non-lethal weaponry. * Athletic Skills: He is well adept in acrobatics, like Marcus Holloway himself. Trivia * In the mission Haum Sweet Haum, Wrench tells Marcus that he has a strong disliking for animals, stating that "They're all evolving to replace us on the food chain". In particular, it is shown he becomes nervous around even the most harmless animals, including young puppies. *Wrench was originally going to be a strong and tough fixer, but when Ubisoft cast a non-famous actor to play the role, who didn't have the body type, they worked to change the character to match the actor, making Wrench less intimidating and more funny. * In the side mission The Name Game, after Wrench asks Marcus his real name in the list of Prime_Eight's doxxing list, Marcus answered "Sure was, Reginald". Sitara sounds surprised to learn Wrench's apparent real name, implying that Marcus knew it before Sitara did. Wrench denies the claim, however, but Marcus responds with a "or is it" response, referencing the fact that Reginald could be Wrench's real name. * While talking to Sitara in the Hackerspace near the end of the game, Marcus asks about Wrench's real name, to which Sitara states "she will never tell". * During the mission Robot Wars, Marcus calls him the Masked Cracker. This suggests Wrench may be of white nationality. Gallery Wrench WD2.png Wrench_without_mask.png|Wrench without his mask. Watchpage Gameplay Walkthrough 255201.jpg|Marcus and Wrench meeting up. Screenshot (22).png|Another view of Wrench. Wrench.png|Close-up of Wrench's mask. watch-dogs-2-e3-2016-2.jpg|Wrench and Wrench Jr. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Watch Dogs 2 Category:Characters in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Male Characters Category:Article stubs